The Youtuber Hunger Games
by thundered51
Summary: My version of the hunger games but with my favourite youtubers. Includes many famous youtubers such as PointlessBlog (Alfie) and PewDiePie (Felix) as president snow. This is my first fan fiction, Enjoy x -Thunder
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the reaping for the hunger games. Prim was panicking, Mum was moaning and i was... frustrated. My mum is ill so myself and prim often have to look after ourselves and District 12 being District 12 isn't an easy place to live, especially in the Seam. When we finally got out of the house, we began to walk to the reaping Prim was still nervous that her name would be picked out so i told her

''Prim look there's only one of your name in there. What are the chances?"

Prim sniffed and whispered a thank you in my ear and we went off to our places, then the reaping started.

''Welcome to the reaping of this years hunger games, may the odds be in your favour,'' President PewDiePie boomed through the microphone.

After a while of waiting and worrying as a matter of fact, they came to district 12. President PewDiePie started digging around in the bowl until he picked up a name.

''And the girl for 12 is... PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!''

I Stood there shocked, scared, furious until i finally came to my senses.

''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!'' I yell so everyone can hear me. Then the kind lady who was helping with the reaping came over and asked me my name, when i gave a reply she understood why i had volunteered.

''Ok there appears that we have a volunteer, the girl for 12 is now Katniss Everdeen!'' He says.

I Look at prim and at my mother. Prim is crying so much she might flood Panem and my Mum is in shock but i think she's glad Prim doesn't have to go into the arena. Next i was taken away with Peeta Mellark the boy fighting for 12 i figured we were going to meet our mentor.


	2. Chapter 2

Now i find myself stood in a room with Alfie and our mentor, Haymitch, He is meant to be talking tatics and welcoming us but instead he wobbles around like a drunk octopus. After a while, the effect seems to have worn off so he begins to talk to us about what challanges we may face in the arena such as, traps, explosions and poisonous berries.

''So what are your strengths?'' he asked us.

''Bow and arrows,'' I reply

''What about you boy,''

''Uhhhh making youtube videos?'' Alfie replies stammering.

''Making youtube videos! oh thats funny! thats hilarious! come on boy there must be something!''

''Ummm uhhhh im good n at lifting heavy bags of sugar,''

''Ah! weight-lifting i knew there'd be something! now come on we are meeting with the other tributes,''

After that, we went into a circular room in the middle of the training centre with different activities in each corner. The idea was to do all the things we weren't so good at and save what we where good at for separate training. I saw Alfie go over to the camouflage section I was thinking about going over there with him so i can tell him that i watch his youtube videos and that I'm his biggest fan ever but i decided now was not the time. Now i find myself doing fire starting with someone called Joe who also does youtube he told me he has a channel called ThatcherJoe which started about 2 years ago. Anyway, once i had mastered that i went over to the knife throwing area. I could see a boy named Fred from district 3 violently throwing knifes at targets like there was no tomorrow and a small girl from district 7 named Zoe trying and failing at throwing knifes.

''Here i'll help you,'' i found myself saying.

''You hold the wooden bit tightly in your fist look at the place you want to throw it, pull it back to its over your shoulder and launch it forward,''

''Wow thank you!'' She said

So i thought to myself how hard can it be? so i picked up a sharp steel knife and rapidly threw it at the target and i got a bullseye. Zoe cheered and Fred had no idea what happened.

A few hours later, we were told our rooms and settled down for the night I decided tomorrow was the time to speak to Alfie.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with lots of thoughts buzzing around my head. Where was i? Suddenly, it all came flowing back to me, i leapt out of bed, but on my clothes and left my room. When i went down for breakfast there where only 2 people there, Jessica from district 6 and Alfie. Jessica i had decided was a crazy woman Evidence? well here you go...

''O GLIEN!'' and thats all she says... well i did warn you. I sat down set to Alfie and decided now was the time to talk,

''Hi PointlessAlf i am your worst best viewer of ThatcherJoe and you are fake,'' I said.

That was a fail a voice echoed in my head that was the one time i agreed with my thoughts. Alfie was now giving me strange looks so now i totally won't blame him if he un-follows me on instagram! Anyway Jessica was eating her cereal with her fingers and shouting

''ME O GLIEN! ME O GLIEN!''

So I've decided she will probably die first or second in the arena, speaking of arena today i have to go and see my stylist Marzia for fittings for my outfit on the opening ceremony. I can imagine it now a yellow hat with a head torch and a coal miner's overall. Just my luck!


End file.
